Why Are You Surprised?
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: Marichat May Day 19 - Identity Reveal: Alya and Nino are surprised to find Marinette making out with Chat Noir in her room. Marinette and Adrien are confused as to why their friends are so surprised.


When Nino and Alya entered Marinette's room to work on their group project, they did not expect to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng making out with the Chat Noir. The couple's school items tumbled from their arms at the sight.

The noise of books hitting the floor jolted the two kissing teens away from each other. Their wide eyes flooded with relief when they saw it was only their friends. "Oh, I'm so glad it's only you guys. It would have been hard to explain to Mari's parents why she was making out with a superhero in her bedroom. Did you guys bring all the stuff for the project?" As he spoke, Chat Noir dropped his transformation.

"What the fuck?" The words were softly spoken by Nino when he saw Adrien sitting where Chat once was.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The words were loudly shouted by Alya when she saw a ladybug looking creature fly out to meet the small cat creature that had appeared when Adrien released his transformation.

The two heroes looked at their friends in question. "I'm confused, why are you surprised?" Marinette and Adrien shared a glance of confusion before looking back to their startled looking friends.

It took Alya a few tries to find her words. "Why are we surprised? Why are we surprised? Maybe because in the span of two minutes not only did I find my best friend making out with one of Paris's heroes but that she is the other hero and the cat boy she was making out with is actually her long-time crush!" Confusion was still written upon Marinette and Adrien's faces.

"What do you mean you just found out? We had this entire emotional reveal yesterday when our Miraculous ran out in one of the classrooms at school. You two walked in right as it happened. There were tears. Marinette and I confessed our feelings for each other. Alya promised not to post about it on her blog. Nino was super chill about the whole thing."

"Um, Adrien, bro, that never happened." The four friends looked between each other, hoping someone would have some sort of answer.

"I'm confused, I remember all of that happening too. Do you guys think maybe an akuma is out right now and you guys got hit on your way over?" If Alya and Nino had any doubts about Marinette being Ladybug, they were erased when they saw the fierce look in her eyes at the possibility of an akuma attack.

At the mention of akuma, a light bulb went off in Alya's head. "Oh my god. I know what happened!" She rushed over to Marinette's computer and pulled up a video on the Ladyblog from the previous day's akuma attack. The video showed Sandman throw a ball of sleeping dust at the heroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped back in time but the sleeping dust exploded in front of them. The heroes could be seen coughing but not instantly succumbing to sleep as everyone else who inhaled the dust had.

Alya paused the video and pointed to the coughing heroes. "Here's what I think happened, both of you inhaled dust from the same blast and experienced some sort of shared dream. For some reason, probably because you were transformed and it wasn't a direct it, you weren't effected right away. The dose probably took effect when you got home and detransformed. Which is why you never came back to school yesterday, you were both probably passed the fuck out and don't remember."

Marinette and Adrien shared a wide-eyed look. "B-but it seemed so real. D-does that mean everything we said in the dream wasn't true?" Adrien could see the worry in Marinette's eyes as she looked at him.

Adrien grabbed one of Marinette's hands and squeezed it gently. "No Marinette, since it was a shared dream, everything you and I said was truly us. It would only be Nino and Alya who weren't really themselves. Everything I said in the dream I meant. I love you Princess."

Marinette placed a chaste kiss upon Adrien's lips. "I love you too."

"Okay, wow, this is all still going to take some getting used to since just yesterday you two were pinning over the other's alter ego. Though, I would say I am feeling pretty chill about all this." Nino shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds like your dream depiction wasn't far off."

"Same here. I promise not to mention anything about your identities on the blog or to anyone else. I expect exclusive interviews though. I do have that right as your best friend, Ladybug." The blogger smirked.

Adrien laughed as he slung and arm around Marinette's shoulder. "Wow, I'm having déjà vu. It's almost like I dreamed of Alya saying those exact same words. If I remember correctly, the next thing you do it kiss me." Adrien wiggled his eyebrows at Marinette, who rolled her eyes in response before leaning up to kiss him again.


End file.
